youtubefandomcom-20200223-history
BillionSurpriseToys
BillionSurpriseToys is a kids entertainment channel based in Dubai, UAE, notorious for their "Johny Johny Yes Papa" video, which went viral before its deletion in early September 2018. They are often made fun of for their appalling CGI animation and bad grammar/pronunciation. There have been many variants to the "Johny Johny Yes Papa" song, such as one combining the tune to the famous "Baby Shark Song" with "Johny Johny" lyrics, paired with popular dance moves performed by the father and son, such as the "horse dance" from PSY's “Gangnam Style” along with other familiar moves. A clip of this first rose fairly quickly on Twitter by the user @b6ner with the caption "i’m losing my f--king mind" before the company issued a DMCA takedown. The original for the most part has been wiped from the internet, though some distorted re-uploads of the song can be found on YouTube, along with some cleaner re-uploads on Reddit. Other variants of the song that have gotten attention online include a version with a talking fridge, and an original "ice cream" song featuring a talking ice cream cone, among other characters. BillionSurpriseToys is run by WE Bros Media LTD and Animacast International LLC ®, Dubai, UAE. Popularity Most of their videos have gotten popular by presumably following the typical YouTube kids’ video playbook of producing a new, slightly altered version of an existing and already popular nursery rhyme video in an effort to manipulate YouTube’s algorithm. Their username for instance, "BillionSurpriseToys" seems to be an attempt to grab attention from the popular toy unboxing/surprise egg videos that also have a rabid kid audience. DMCA Takedowns Since the viral phenomenon, Billion Surprise Toys had disabled outside embeds and started issuing Digital Millennium Copyright Act (DMCA) takedown notices to parody videos on YouTube, Twitter, and Instagram. This move has been considered controversial by many as BillionSurpriseToys owns the copyright to neither of the two songs it combined, since “Johny Johny Yes Papa” has existed years before Billion Surprise Toys, and the “Baby Shark Song” being created by Korean kids entertainment company Pinkfong. Characters 'Humans' *Johny —Compulsive liar. —Five years old. *Papa (James)' ' —Was often made fun of for his raging mustache until the character model change. *Mama (Emily) —Loves cooking. *Chiya *—The neglected third child of Mama and Papa. There are speculations that Chiya was adopted by Mama and Papa, since in an early video it shows Chiya with a possible father. *—Not featured on the website. *Dolly —Johny's twin sister. —Loves to help everyone out, unless it's Johny. *Grandpa *Grandma *Henry and Henna —Johny's neighbors. —Siblings. *Teacher *Doctor *Uncle Bob —Appears in the early videos as the doctor in the "Five Little Babies" videos, and as Chiya's dad. Also appears on the banner and on the website. *Unnamed ginger girl —The extremely neglected fourth child of Mama and Papa (referred to as Chiya's sister in one video description). —Originally one of the most major characters before Johny's introduction. —Appears in family portraits and occasionally with the family. *Blond Dolly —Unnamed student; identical to Dolly but with blond hair and brown eyes. 'Non-humans' *Refrigerator *Ice Cream Man —A sentient cannibalistic ice cream cone with sweatpants. *The Bus Family —Consists of Bus Father, Bus Mom and Bus Baby. *Gumball Man *Kitty —A cat. *Poppy (Possibly meant to be spelled "Puppy") —The main family's pet dog. Occasionally talks, but not always. *Franko —A gorilla created when Johny used a magic wand on a stuffed toy of a gorilla. He has become a recurring character since then. *Unnamed Mouse Changes Since September 2018, the creators have been working on re-modeling most of the character model possibly either due to all the complaints of how "hideous" the characters are, or as an attempt to "rebrand" themselves away from all the memes, with Papa being the first one to go through this change. The voice actor to Papa has also not been apparent in their recent songs or dubs, instead being present as "doctor" and other figures. Many have joked that Mama has in fact gotten a divorce and replaced Papa with the "hotter" version of himself, such as YouTuber Danny Gonzalez, referring to him as "Chad", a name incels online often use when referring to men with good physique that women often opt for. Johny, Dolly, and Chiya have also gone through these revisions as of recently as more rounded, cuter versions of themselves. Chiya, for instance, is no longer cross-eyed, and Johny has his hair styled up in a mohawk-like fashion. Category:One Million Subscribers Category:Two Million Subscribers Category:Three Million Subscribers Category:Four Million Subscribers Category:Five Million Subscribers Category:Ten Million Subscribers Category:Fifteen Million Subscribers Category:Indian YouTubers Category:Users that joined in 2013 Category:One Billion Views Category:Emirati YouTubers